


Creepy Crawlies

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean Hallucinates, Hallucinations, M/M, Tactile Hallucinations, Vent Writing, dean is mentally ill try to change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Roman thinks back to their days in the Shield. He was never the one to calm down Dean. That was always Seth’s job, was always what Seth offered to do. Roman would watch, would listen to what Seth said, but he never used those skills himself.





	Creepy Crawlies

Roman looks up to see Dean curled into a small ball, shivering in the corner. A million different thoughts run through his mind, mentally going through everything it could possibly be. Hallucinations? Anxiety? Depression? Dissociation? Overstimulation?

“Dean?” He asks, voice too loud in the quiet room. Dean doesn’t respond, simply rocks back and forth. Roman can see Dean’s fingers scrambling across his arms, which tells him everything he needs to know. He slowly stands, carefully moving closer to his boyfriend.

This was not his strong suit.

He sits next to Dean but doesn’t touch him. “Are the bugs back?” Roman asks, eyes glued to the desperate scratch of Dean’s nails over his arm. Dean nods, digging his teeth into his lower lip. 

Roman thinks back to their days in the Shield. He was never the one to calm down Dean. That was always Seth’s job, was always what Seth  _ offered _ to do. Roman would watch, would listen to what Seth said, but he never used those skills himself.

“Do you know what has you anxious?” He asks, carefully pulling his hair back. He tugs it into a bun, making sure to avoid touching Dean until Dean tells him it’s okay. 

Dean shakes his head, jaw rolling as he continues scratching. His skin is rubbed raw, an angry red in the soft light of the hotel room. Roman’s surprised that Dean isn’t bleeding yet.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Roman’s voice is shaky, a little uncertain. A small pit was forming in his stomach, slithering around his spine like cold fingers along his nerves. Dean nods, jerkily, head knocking back against the wall. Roman cringes.

He carefully settles his hand around Dean’s, stilling the scratching. Dean whines, low and desperate in his throat, eyes wide as he looks at Roman. A pang of anger sparks in Roman’s stomach. Anger at what, he doesn’t know. His other hand sits on Dean’s thigh. Dean flinches, but he doesn’t tell him to stop, so Roman leaves it there.

He digs his fingertips, but not his nails, into the meat of Dean’s thigh and  _ drags _ . “Look at me.” Dean does, eyes wide and terrified. Roman rests his forehead against Dean’s, settles Dean’s hand over Roman’s. “This is real.  _ I’m  _ real. The bugs aren’t there.” He breathes, letting Dean grab his hand. He lets Dean move his hand, feel the rasp of his callouses across his skin.

He knows it won’t fix it, won’t fix the hallucinations, but it’ll help pull him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
